Learning to Live Learning to Love
by bigbada
Summary: follow harry as he he learns what life and love are all about from and as he find new family and romance with a close friend


Learning to Live Learning to Love

Harry Potter sat in front of the Griffindor common room fire with his friends chatting about the upcoming summer holidays; today was the last day of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.

"What do you have planned for the summer Harry?" asked Neville

"Pardon" replied Harry

"Are you okay Harry? You've been staring at the fire for the past half an hour" asked a concerned Hermione

"I don't know, something feels wrong somehow and my scar has been aching all day"

"You don't think its voldemort again do you"?

"Well if it is I'm ready for him this time especially with all the training the Order and Dumbledore put me through this year"

As they were talking Ginny Weasley came down from the girls dormitories "c'mon guys time for the feast"

"Yeah c'mon guys food time," said Ron

"That's all you ever think about "snorted Harry "it's a surprise you're not as big as Crabbe and Goyle together"

"Hey at least I'm not a skinny little midget" replied Ron good naturedly and the all laughed as they set off to the great hall for the leaving feast

"The end of another year and once again the school has been effected by the actions of voldemort, on Halloween we lost three of our friends and colleagues to a ambush in Hogsmede, so I ask you to raise your glasses and remember the fallen Cho Chang of Ravenclaw, Susan Bones of Hufflepuff and of course Hagrid"

BANG the doors to the great hall flew open and in stepped Voldemort

"Moving words old man but after I'm finished here they be non of you left to grieve now where is Harry Potter"

Harry rose to his feet wand in hand "right here Tom"

"Don't call me that disgusting muggle name I am Lord Voldemort," hissed voldemort Threatingly

"Ah c'mon Tom Don't you like your Muggle Dads name"

There were gasps around the great hall here was Harry Potter taunting his enemy and the powerfull dark wizard in over a century.

"How dare you," threatened Voldemort "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The spell flew towards Harry who sidestepped it easily

"C'mon Tom your losing your touch" chuckled Harry" you can do better than that

Voldemort was seething he was being mocked by Harry Potter in front of the entire occupants of the great hall.

"I LORD VOLDEMORT THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN DO CHALLENGE YOU HARRY POTTER HEIR OF JAMES POTTER AND A MUDBLOOD TO A WIZARDING DUEL TO THE DEATH, NO SECONDS" bellowed Voldemort completely pissed off

"I accept," said Harry calmly

Gasps were once again heard around the great hall everybody knew this was it, one of these two was going to die and they knew if Harry lost they were doomed.

"Will all students pleas retreat behind the staff table" said Dumbledore he knew this was it and he prayed Harry would survive, once the students were behind the staff table he conjured a thick glass wall to keep them safe.

With a flick of his wand Voldemort made all the house tables disappear he turned to face potter they bowed and the duel started.

"EXPELLIARMUS"bellowed Harry

"Protego"counterd voldemort

"Diffindo"the cutting curse flew at Harry who dodged it just in time

"Malo mido"cried Harry and a bright golden beam of light flew towards Voldemort whose eyes widened slightly in surprise of potter knowing such dark magic, he waved his wand and conjures a shield that gave a resounding bong as the curse struck.

"Well well Potter the dark arts you do surprise me"

"Crucio"harry didn't duck in time and the spell hit in the chest and he fell to the floor his screams echoing around the great hall.

Behind the glass wall tears were streaming down Hermiones' face, she was in love with Harry she had been since the end of her fourth year she closed her eyes and prayed "please Harry I love you please beat him and come back to me and Harry who was writhing on the floor in complete agony thinking he was going to die heard her he didn't know how but he did and it gave him fresh resolve.

Voldemort lifted the curse and Harry shakily got to his feet "you scream just like your mother when I raped her just before I killed her" taunted voldemort.

Anger like nothing he had felt before coursed through Harry's veins something inside him snapped and he radiated power and for the first time in his life Voldemort knew fear he had lost, the power rolling of Potter was more than he had ever felt in his life it was immeasurable

"Avada Kedavra" he screamed pointing his wand at potter the green light flew at Harry but he didn't move he just raised his empty had and battered the spell away

"YOU FILTHY SNAKE IT'S OVER I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! CRUCIO" pain like he never felt before coursed through Voldemort he was twitching on the floor screaming and above him Potter was yelling at him and he knew then it was over he was beaten.

"HOW DARE YOU! DOES IT HURT TOM? DOES IT? DON'T LIKE THAT DO YOU? GETTING A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE! THAT WAS FOR CHO, SUSAN, HAGRID, SIRIUS, CEDRIC AND MY DAD, AND THIS YOU BASTARD IS FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME AND FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOTHER! AVADA KEDAVRA MAXIMUS" and a bolt of pure black energy flew out of Harry's wand so powerfully it actually recoiled, it smacked into Voldemorts chest and he exploded in wisps of black smoke body and soul destroyed forever.

"Finite incantum" said Dumbledore and hermione went flying straight past him to Harry and flung her arms around him.

"I love you to Hermione"said Harry, he got one look at her shocked face chuckled and the passed out.


End file.
